The present invention relates to undergarments affording bust support and an unobstructed view of the wearer's back, and more particularly to such undergarments including a panty portion, a bra portion, and straps connecting the two portions.
Undergarments including bra and panty portions are well known in the undergarment art. Typically the bra portion includes straps which extend behind the wearer's neck or laterally across the back of the wearer in order to provide a desired level of bust support. Such straps extending either behind the neck of the wearer or behind the back of the wearer are believed to be necessary in order to provide the bust of the wearer with an acceptable level of support. Such an undergarment is acceptable for many purposes, but not where a backless or peek-a-boo back dress is to be worn over it since the undergarment does not afford an unobstructed view of the wearer's back (as intended by a backless dress) and tends to peek through a peek-a-boo back dress.
While off-the-shoulder bras are also known in the undergarment art, they are considered neither to be particularly comfortable (as the straps tend to slide down the wearer's arms since there is no laterally extending strap across the wearer's back to secure the shoulder straps together) nor to display a desirably high level of bust support Indeed, where a strap descends on the wearer's arm, the bottom of the bra cup may become displaced from the wearer's torso, with the result that the base of the breast receives no substantial support and may even slip below the cup.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an undergarment having bra and panty portions which affords both a high level of bust support and an unobstructed view of the wearer's back.
Another object is to provide such an undergarment which is suitable for use with backless and peek-a-boo back dresses.
A further object is to provide such an undergarment wherein the bra and panty portions are connected by straps which promote appropriate positioning of the bra portion on the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an undergarment wherein the straps connecting the bra and panty portions on each side cross and are secured together at about waist level of the wearer.
It is a further object is to provide such an undergarment which is of simple and economical construction, easy to put on and take off, and comfortable to wear.